Flicker In The Darkness
by yukari1
Summary: Blood is extremely powerful, so one must be careful with it. What if Harry didn't know that and made himself some wonderful conscequences?


Disclaimer: I do not own the Potter Crew……so back off! P

Summary: Blood is a powerful thing in the magical world. So when Harry finds out about his heritage, and inherits 10 items. Anything is possible and love comes in many forms.

**Flicker in the Darkness**

Harry had just finished collecting all the Horcruxes, so he was taking a nap under a persimmon tree. The weather was balmy and the air smelled of honey and cinnamon, the sweet smell of persimmons. It had taken Harry three years to find all the Horcruxes, three long years fighting battles and entering strange countries that Voldermort scattered his Horcruxes in.

The last Horcruxes to be found was in Scotland near the highlands. Harry retrieved the last Horcruxes himself, because Hermione was in a delicate situation. When Harry and Ron found out she was five months pregnant, Harry had to threaten her to retreat to Grimmauld Place which Harry moved to an isolated place. Harry told Hermione to stay at Grimmauld Place and take care of his future nephew or niece.

Harry had always considered Ron as his brother, and when Ron married Hermione, Harry considered Hermione as his best friend and bossy sister-in-law. But the young Weasley couple didn't want to leave Harry alone to get the Horcruxes. They argued for one whole day, saying what if Harry was intercepted or ambushed. Harry laughed at his worry body friends and said he could take care of himself. In the end the only way to reassure the two that Harry would be okay, was through a family bond spell.

The spell was in a way like a dark mark. But instead of leaving an ugly mark on his wrist, it was a single black band that encircled their wrist. If Harry was hurt, it would transport him to Hermione and Ron and likewise. It only took a couple drops of blood from all three, and in an instant all three were sporting black bands.

Harry gave the couple a hug, and watched them apparate to Grimmauld Place. Harry apparated to the Highlands, and landed gently in the swaying Heather flowers. That were scattered throughout the Highlands.

The barren lands of the Highlands were deserted, but Harry scouted the area just in case. He saw no one or felt anything magical in the air. Harry walked for a mile or two until he came near some ancient burial mounds. He walked around through each mound, until he felt the hair on his nape sizzle.

On Harry's far right, he saw a mound pulsating a sickly green. He quickly pulled out the Gryffindor sword that he carried, and cut through the green light until it burst under his sword. Harry watched the green light dissipate, and with his hands start to shovel through the dirt. The dirt was soft from the recent rain, so the dirt was soft and smelled of spring.

After digging through a foot of dirt, he came upon something hard yet soft. Harry pulled it out, and what it was made him cry with wonder. Voldermort got his hands on the Gryffindor sheath that was the brother to the Gryffindor sword. Harry didn't want to destroy it, but he had no choice. So he sent the beautiful sheath to Hermione, pushing it through the talking Hogwarts hat, which demanded to join Harry's Journey.

After the sheath went through, Harry placed the talking hat back on his head. The first time Harry took the hat out of Hogwarts, he asked the hat for a name. The hat jokingly said Harry's conscience, so after that the trio christened it Connie, even though it argue it was masculine and that Connie was a feminine name. The trio teased the hat for days until it came to grudging accept the name.

Harry than placed the sword on its new sheath on his back. The weird thing was that his wand turned into the sheath, so know he had no wand and the only way to do magic was by wielding the sword. Ron kept on calling Harry, Hercules and other funny barbarian names, until Hermione threatened to call him pet names that were nauseatingly sweet.

Harry walked away from the burial mounds and walked towards a stooped Persimmon tree. Harry took his gear off, and lay under its leafy branches. As Harry nodded off, he heard a child's cry in his dream.

"Whose there?" yelled Harry who was walking through a world of darkness. There was nothing in his dream but the sound of a multitude of cries.

"Where are you….just tell me and I'll find you!" Harry walked towards the sound, but as he got closer, the cries became faint. Harry started to panic and he thought was he accessing Voldermort's mind again, was he killing babies. But that was impossible because their link was destroyed when Harry master occumenlency.

"Please tell me where you are…..so I can help you!" But Harry felt himself zooming out of the darkness, consciences tearing light through the darkness. The last thing Harry heard was a chorus of voices whispering words to him. Words that sounded like, "It is ok father."

Harry woke up so fast, that he hit the tree with his head. Harry felt scare, sick, and nervous. Was it a premonition of some sort? Harry started to gather all his gear and noted that it was dark. As walked out from under the Persimmon tree, he felt himself black out and disappear with a pop. Harry never noted that persimmon trees usually grew on top of holes that were found on the fabric of time.

&&&&&&&&&&

Harry felt himself traveling through a series of glowing tunnels that reminded him of roller coaster rides. Harry was seeing images, but they were to blurry to make out. But an image he did see clearly was of him in the beginning of sixth year. Than Harry landed with a boom.

Harry was in the edge of the Forbidden Forest. Harry saw Hogwarts towering over him. Harry hadn't been to Hogwarts for three years, and he was getting sad that he never got to finish school. Harry got off and wiped the dirt from his robes, and started walking towards his old home.

Harry had changed during those past three years, he grew to be 6'7 and even though his frame was sleek and lithe he was rippled with muscles. He grew his hair out until it reached past his back and he tied it back with a black ribbon. He wore thinner glasses that complimented his sleek angled face. (A/N: Think of Clow Reid from Sakura Card Captors!) He always wore black robes embroidered with silver, which gave him a scary intimidating air about him. Harry also glamoured his scar now, so people didn't know who he was too.

Harry had reached the front gate of Hogwarts and he wasn't sure if he should knock or not. But the gate opened on its own accord and he was greeted with wands pointed at his face. Harry raised his hands in the air, and observed who was teaching at Hogwarts now. But what he saw surprised him, Dumbledore, McGonagall, and the other professors he hadn't seen for a long time due to death or because missing in action were standing there in the flesh.

Oh hell no thought Harry, don't tell me I traveled to the past.

"Who are you and what business do you have here?" questioned Dumbledore who Harry noted had one dead hand meaning he was in the sixth year.

"I mean no harm….I got lost." Replied Harry who was getting nervous because he didn't want to mess with the already messed up timeline. He didn't want Ron or Hermione to get killed off in the future.

"I asked who you are and what business you have here." Dumbledore repeated not liking the look of the powerful wizard standing in front of him. Dumbledore saw the power steaming out of the young man's body.

"My name is Black, I have no last name, and as I said before I'm lost." Harry icily replied. Harry was getting nervous and he was starting to hear the cries coming from the Forbidden forest. He was itching to hex his favorite headmaster and follow the sound of crying babies. Connie was telling him to keep it cool and make sure that no one makes a connection to himself and Harry Potter; Connie said it's too risky to change the past.

"Where are you from?" asked Dumbledore who was lowering his wand, because he felt no threat from this young man at all.

Connie was saying to tell Dumbledore he's from Island Island. (A/N: Island Island is a real island in Scotland, I forgot the Gaelic name but it translates to Island Island, it is famous for being the gateway to the Elves and other magical creature's homes.)

"I'm from Island Island." Said Harry who hoped that Dumbledore did not know anyone from there, so his cover was not blown. After all Harry does look like a half-breed with his angled face and all.

"Ah…..Welcome to Hogwarts than, it's rare to even meet anyone from Island Island. We are sorry for our behaviors, but we are at war now and not everyone at the door is friend." Dumbledore gave a sweeping bow, and all the other professors looked at Harry akin to wonder.

Harry bowed back and hoped to god Dumbledore did not think he was half-elf. Harry was thinking why I even listen to Connie. Connie replied back saying it was a good answer, and that Harry should listen to him more often. Harry did not respond because he heard the sharp cries piercing through his mind. Harry made a note to himself to check out the forest in the morning.

Dumbledore ushered Harry into the main doors of Hogwarts that opened its silver door for Harry. Harry followed behind Dumbledore and entered the Main Hall. As Harry entered all the students got quiet. Dumbledore lead the stately man to the dais to eat with the teachers.

As Harry walked to the front with Dumbledore, Harry noted that the entire students were watching him and whispering amongst themselves. Everyone wondered who the elegant man was, everyone was excited because it was the opening feast and than this stranger graces him or her with his presence.

As Harry walked past the Sorting Hat, all hell broke loose. The sorting hat called out a greeting," Connie is that you?"

Connie replied back," Of course it is you old fogies!" Harry thought to Connie what the hell, it was doing? Connie answered back that he, himself had to greet the other talking hat or else Dumbledore could get suspicious. Harry had a fleeting suspicion that the hat could foresee the future too, but he kept it to himself.

Harry heard a lot of people saying," Wow another talking hat!" or "He must be extremely powerful to have a talking hat!" something like that.

Harry took a seat next to Hagrid, and listened while Dumbledore made a speech about treating their guest with respect so and so. Dumbledore also announced Snape as the new D.A.D.A professor and Slughorn was the new potions professor. Harry took his time observing some old faces like Draco, himself with the future Weasley couple.

After announcement, food was served, and Harry served himself only vegetables and grains. Hagrid was watching him with wonder, because Hagrid was thinking this man was half-elf and everyone knows that nothing with elf blood partook in any kind of flesh. However, the reason why he did not eat meat was that he did not have the heart to eat slaughtered animals and that he did not need it to live. Harry prided himself on eating just for sustenance and not for pleasure.

Harry decided to start a conversation with the gaping Hagrid, but he needed to take Connie off first. Harry was not comfortable with placing him on the floor, but all of a sudden, an elf appeared and brought over another chair. The elf graced Harry with an extremely low bow that resembled groveling. Harry place Connie on the extra chair and turned back to Hagrid.

"Hello my name is Black." Harry held his hand out to shake, and Hagrid heartily shook his hand, until it was about to rip off.

"Me name is Hagrid…..I be Half-giant ye know." Said Hagrid with pride, Harry was about to laugh when the gentle giant puffed his chest out.

"Are you a professor here Hagrid?" Harry was starting to eat the dish of sautéed wild mushrooms in wine sauce; Harry also served himself a small portion of wild rice.

"Yes, I be the Professor in charge of teaching the students about Magical creatures." Hagrid was talking and chewing at the same time. He was waving the turkey leg when he was speaking, hitting Professor Slughorn on the head a couple of times.

The two chatted through out the whole meal and Harry thought it was fun talking to Hagrid as an adult. In the future Hagrid had two kids with Madame Maxine. Hagrid asked if he was interested in checking out his class, while he was here. Harry said he would be delighted and loved all magical creatures, except blast end skwerts, but Harry kept the last part to himself.

Harry observed the students one more time, and saw the golden trio still checking him out. He acknowledged them with a slight nod. After the meal was over, Dumbledore asked if he could speak with him privately. Harry agreed and bid Hagrid a good night. Hagrid reminded Harry to come down in the morning and check out what he brought to show the class.

Harry followed Dumbledore through the familiar corridors into his office. Harry took a seat and waited for the old man to speak.

"How long will you be here Mr. Black?" asked Dumbledore who was sucking on a lemon drop.

"I'll be gone after I'm done with whatever, I need to do." Replied Harry who folded his hands on his lap and stared directly into the headmaster's eye.

"May I ask what you need to do?"

"I'm sorry Headmaster, but it is a personal matter."

"Very well, do you need a place to stay?"

"Only for tonight Headmaster, starting tomorrow I'll be sleeping in the forest."

"It is very dangerous in there."

"I can take care of myself, if you don't mind could you show me where I'll be sleeping? I find myself exhausted."

Dumbledore rang a bell, and the same elf that gave him a chair escorted him to his room. Harry bowed and left with the house elf. The elf took him to the second floor and behind a portrait of frolicking Unicorns, a room appeared in view. The elf bowed a goodnight and left. Harry stepped into the room, took his gear off, placed the slumbering Connie on his nightstand and immediately went to sleep.

Next morning Harry woke up and took a shower. Harry unsheathed his sword and spelled for some new clothes. Harry's clothes from yesterday burned themselves and were replaced with a Black robe with green embroideries, a green blouse with a black vest, and a pair of black wide leg pants.

Harry put on the green blouse with the black vest and than slipped on the black pants. Harry than reached for his wide black utility belt that held some healing potions. Than he slipped on, his boots and stuffed his pants into the inside of the boots. Finally, he placed his robe tightly on his shoulders and left his hair loose.

Harry kicked Connie, so it would wake up and jammed him on his head. Harry grabbed his sword and double-checked to make sure he left nothing. Harry walked out of the room and swaggered into the main hall. Harry looked like a pirate a mercenary pirate to be exact.

All the first years were in awe of him, but he did not care. He took his seat by Hagrid again, and helped himself to blueberry oatmeal and sliced papaya. Harry asked what year he was teaching first and said the 6th year Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws. Harry watched Hagrid gorge himself on bacon, sausage, and eggs. The man ate enough to feed twenty people.

After Hagrid was done, Hagrid lead Harry to where he was teaching the class. It seemed that Hagrid was teaching the class about Sirens. Harry could not believe he was teaching without earmuffs. Before Harry could conjure earmuffs for the entire class, the sirens started to serenade to class. Harry watched with amazement as the giant had a dazed goofy look on his face and jumped into the water. The other boys were doing the same things, and the girls were squealing when some of them were stripping themselves bare.

Harry was not affected, cause of Connie. Harry stunned the sirens until they jumped back into the water and watched Hagrid and the rest of the boys gain intelligence again. They were so embarrassed, and one could call the class a disaster. Hagrid wringed his hands and thanked Harry. Harry said it was not a problem and conjured up a box of earmuffs for the boys who are the only ones affected by the singing sirens.

Harry told Hagrid he had to go now, and Hagrid said it was nice meeting him and Harry said likewise. All morning during Hagrid's class, Harry heard the wail of babies in the forest. Therefore, as Harry headed to the forest, he felt something tug at him. Harry started to run into the forest not noticing that Dumbledore and the golden trio were following him.

Harry headed deeper until the forest floor was so dark from lack of light not being able to get through the thick canopies of tree. In the middle of the forest stood a silver tree where he first meets Voldermort drinking the blood of a Unicorn. The tree was giving off an eerie glow, and as he got closer, he saw the tree was budding babies in clear bubbles. As he got closer, the bubbles started to burst and the babies came falling down. Harry quickly grabbed his sword and levitated all the babies until they were all squirming at his feet. He counted ten babies, which nine were girls and only one was a boy.

Harry than heard a twig snap, and made a shield with his sword. Dumbledore walked out, with the golden trio. The golden trio had a sick look to them, and Harry thought they must think I am going to kill them or something.

Harry sheathed back his sword and undid his shield. He waited to be bombarded with questions that came a second later.

"What are you doing in the forbidden forest?" Asked Dumbledore who had his wand out and he looked ready to do battle, until they heard the tell tale sign of clomping.

The centaurs came into view, and looked at the babies and Harry. Roan came out and pointed his arrow at Dumbledore.

"Leave Dumbledore, this does not concern you!" threatened Roan who was agitated. Nevertheless, Dumbledore would not back down.

"What is Black doing with all these babies?"

"Stupid human, those are his offspring!" yelled roan and several other centaurs. They were circling Dumbledore and the golden trio who held their wands out with trembling hands.

All of a sudden, the sky was being streaked with black and the ground was shaking. Vampires, Unicorns, Orcs, nymphs, and other creatures were gathering around them. They were telling Dumbledore not to interfere with the business of the magical creatures. Harry was amazed that all the creatures came to his rescue.

Harry turned his attentions to the ten babies and noticed they were naked. Harry conjured up a pile of clothes and started to put it on the babies. All the babies had black hair except the baby boy who had auburn hair. All the babies had weird birthmarks on themselves. He would name the babies later but first he had to put clothes on them.

Therefore, with unknown experience he put gowns and booties on the baby in five minutes while the creatures were still threatening the headmaster. Harry spied a fallen tree so he charmed it into a carriage that would hold all the now sleeping babies.

"Stop…..Headmaster please head back to the castle and never repeat this to anyone." Harry said. For some reason unknown to him, the magical creatures were protecting his babies. It had to be important, if the human hating centaurs were protecting the babies.

"Dumbledore, I would never hurt my own flesh and blood."

Dumbledore's eye pierced through Harry, as if they were weighing whether he was telling the truth or not. After a minute, Dumbledore bowed and shooed the golden trio out of the forest. After Harry felt there presence gone from the forest, Harry expelled a big breath.

"Would someone tell me what going on?"

A nymph walked up to Harry and said," We know you're Harry Potter."

"These babies were created with the blood you dropped, when you were attacked the first night you entered the forest. Your blood mixed with the unicorn creating life from two pure creatures. They have been waiting for you to be mature before being born. Did you know Harry Potter that your mother was a full blooded elf, which was placed in the Evans care?" Before Harry could answer, the nymph continued.

"Your children are half elf and half unicorn, with the unicorn blood purifying the human blood out of their systems. Harry Potter your children is god to the magical creatures. They each have different gifts from the forest creatures that have blessed and protected them from harm. But Harry Potter you must travel to the Hidden Land of Avalon, so that your children and you are taught elf magic."

"The evils of Voldermort cannot compare to the evil controlling Voldermort!"

Harry was scared that there was a greater evil than Voldermort. Harry could barely defeat the Dark Lord without the assistance from his friends and allies. The nymph handed him a map, and threstals came out of the forest and were pulling a black carriage.

Harry thanked all the creatures, levitated the babies into the carriage, and jumped in himself. The carriage was comfortable and held food and leather pouches of unicorn milk for the babies.

Yes, Harry thought here goes another adventure to conquer!

However, Harry could not help himself he screamed Connie's name in his head, Connie asked what he wanted and Harry told Connie he was a grandfather!

&&&&&&

Harry had been traveling for one whole day; the threstals were taking him towards Northern Ireland. The sky was clear and it was a sunny day, Harry looked out the carriage window and saw that they were heading to a swirling mass of fog.

No wonder no one could find Avalon, Avalon had the enchantment as Hogwarts concerning accidental travelers. The threstals carried the carriage through the fog, and Harry looked down at his babies to make sure they were okay.

During his carriage ride, Harry decided to name his children. All his children had birthmarks, resembling runes. All nine girls had runes for the nine planets and his only boy had a rune for sky on his left palm and earth on his right palm. The baby boy also had symbols of water on his left foot and fire on his right.

It was funny that Harry was a father of ten, when before Harry thought he would never get married. Harry felt himself become complete, every time he looked at his children. Harry wondered when he was ever going to make it back home to his time. Deep in thought, Harry did not notice when a beautiful white castle came into view.

The carriage landed softly on the blue grass, and the threstals whinnied. Harry looked out of the window, and the view was breathtaking. The sky was a rosy pink color with two moons and the sun was shining down on Avalon. The trees and plant life were the colors of precious metals and jewels.

As Harry got out of the carriage and stepped on the blue grass, hundreds of paths revealed itself. Some paths were straight and made with gravel, or curvy and paved with bricks, all the paths were different and it was like visiting the world of Oz in the wizard of Oz. Harry summoned the baby carriage of the top of the black carriage. Harry gently placed the babies in the wooden stroller and Harry had a pick which path he wanted to traverse through to reach the White Castle.

Harry decided to choose a curvy blue stoned path that curved its way near the Turquoise Lake. As stepped on the path he chosen, all the other paths disappeared. Harry gently strolled the still sleeping babies and walked down the path. Harry saw many wonders like trees growing rubies instead of apples, flowers that were dancing and talking amongst themselves, and the weird wildlife.

As Harry curved towards the lake, a beautiful carp jumped out of the lake and flopped around saying,"Eat me, fry me in grease, sauté me in butter, boil me in seasoned water!" The fish kept on chanting ways on how to cook him, Harry laughed and threw the fish back into the water and Harry continued along the path.

Harry saw many snakes on the path, and Harry greeted them cordially in parselmouth. It was getting dark, but Harry still continued on his way until he saw something block his way. Harry thought it was a fallen tree or something, and walked over to it.

Strange Harry thought, I do not think trees are suppose to have scales and start slithering like that. All of a sudden, the path started to tremble and Harry saw what he was walking on all day.

Harry has been walking on the back of a blue Chinese fireball dragon. Harry rushed over to the carriage, and when he finally reached it, he came face to face with the dragon. Harry immediately unsheathed his sword and was about to hit it with a spell when the dragon cocked his head to the side.

"Ni hao ma ?" asked the Dragon in the Chinese dialect. Harry thought it kind of sounded like ,"How are you?"

"I'm fine, thanks. How are you?" Harry cautiously replied. The Dragon gave him a penetrating look and blew out a puff of smoke out of its nostrils.

"Good, good, been asleep all day and felt someone stepping on my back. Old Dragons like me like it when people massage our backs for us."

Harry did not know how to respond, and felt defensive when the Dragon took a quick look at what was inside the stroller. The dragon hovered over it, and blew smoke on the babies. Harry heard a baby giggle and saw a couple of pudgy hands reaching for the dragons blue whiskers. The Dragon laughed at the antics of the babies, and quickly faced Harry.

"Do you need a ride to the castle?"

"Yes, I do."

"Good, I'll take you to the queen, and the name is Old Man Gong by the way." Old Man Gong started to lift his body off the Earth and Harry placed a sticking charm on the carriage so it would not fly off the dragons back. The Dragon was hovering higher and Higher off the ground and Harry grabbed a blue spike running down the dragon's spine for leverage. With a mighty roar, the Dragon slithered in the air towards the castle.

Harry was exhilarated with the smooth ride the Dragon was giving. The wind blew through each strand of Harry's hair. His cloak was billowing behind him and Harry felt bubbles of laughter try to escape his mouth. Harry felt so free in the air.

They reached the castle in no time, and Harry got off with the babies.

"Are you not coming in Old Man Gong?"

"No, But it was nice meeting you Harry Potter!" As the Dragon was about to leave, Harry stopped him and handed him a golden medallion he took off from his neck. Harry took the locket from the Potter Vault before leaving to find the Horcruxes. He felt it was a kind of a lucky charm, but Harry did not know that the medallion had an engraved Chinese symbol of fire on it.

The Dragon looked at the medallion of fire with wonder, which gave the wearer the ability to control the element fire. The Dragon bent its head down, as if bowing, took of into the air, and disappeared. Harry did not know that when a Dragon bows, it means that the Dragon and its clan swore fealty to Harry.

As Harry walked through the outer gates to reach the inner court, Harry heard trumpets. It seemed the Faerie court was waiting for his arrival. Harry saw hundreds of elves line up and behind them creatures, he never saw before. Harry walked between the throngs of elves, strolling the babies along. Harry did not know what to do, so he just kept on walking.

Harry finally reached a raised dais, and stopped. Harry felt himself kneeling to the ground, as a beautiful woman got off her throne. She walked down the Dais to Harry. The woman or if Harry was guessing correctly the queen, knelt besides him and lifted his chin up with her creamy delicate hands. Harry looked at her, and she looked so familiar to him.

The queen had fiery ruby red hair, which fell past her back almost reaching the floor. Her face was heart shaped, but the most dazzling thing was her doe like eyes in the same green color as Harry. Her creamy milk colored skin bringing out the color of her hair and eye. She had a dainty shaped nose and tiny but plump lips. She was wearing a green velvet dress that had a train in the back. The neckline was square shaped trimmed with gold fabric. The sleeves were bell shaped and had embroidered gold thread vines and leaves snaking the bell sleeves. The bottom of her dress had the same design as her bell sleeves too.

She was not wear a crown, but a single gold chain on the crown of her head with a green drop in the middle that dropped to her forehead. When she turned to study him, Harry saw her slightly pointed ears with amazement. Than it hit Harry, she looked like his mother Lily.

"Mother is that you?" whispered Harry.

"No Harry, I'm your grandmother." The Queen replied back with her melodically voice.

The Queen got up from the still kneeling and surprised Harry. She walked over to the wooden carriage and touched her great grand children faces'. She raised her hands, and the assembly became quiet. She walked back to the top of the dais and made an announcement.

"My loyal subjects and friends, my heir has come back to use." The assembly applauded and cheered, but the Queen raised her hands once again and all was quiet.

"Harry Potter has returned to the Land of Avalon and brought with him his children who have the bloods of the Dark Unicorns and High Elves. The time is near my friends for use to leave and enter the mortal world once again. It is time for use to start the gathering and bring back our lost cousins who have been enslaved and ruled by the mortals who have miniscule amounts of magic in their human shells. Do we not feel and hear their cries, have we not felt all the deaths of our kind because they do not understand us! It is time to leave our hollowed ground and let the mortals feel the wrath of out ancient races! Let the gathering start and oil our armor and unsheathe our swords!

Harry watched as the assembly cheered and the Queen said," But not before we celebrate the return of the Eternal King!"

The inner court widened its walls and thousands of tables appeared, loaded with all kinds of sustenance. The plant eaters and meat eaters were eating together. The Queen took Harry by the hand and gave him a tight hug. She leads him to a table set on the dais. Harry pulled a chair for her, and the Queen sat down. Harry took a seat across from her, and was worried the babies were hungry. Immediately bottles of milk appeared on the table, and Harry grabbed ten bottles and carried them to the carriage.

The babies were wide-awake, and they gurgled when they saw Harry come by. Harry place a bottle in each babies mouth and watched them drink all the milk. Harry noticed that all the baby girls had turquoise colored eyes and the only baby boy had deep emerald eyes. Harry watched as they fell asleep again and returned to the high table where the queen was already partaking in the food and spirits laid out in front of her.

Harry served himself a dish of spaghetti squash smothered in a pesto sauce. The bread they served was nothing like Harry had ever eaten before, because after one bite, he felt his stomach expand and he was full. He hardly ate any of the spaghetti squash. The queen laughed and said it was not bread but letherbartun. Harry asked what it was, and the Queen explained that it was fruits and grain compacted together. One bite of the magical bread was like eating many servings of fruits and grain. It was good though because the letherbartun had a sweet honey cake taste to it.

The festivities went through the night, but Harry and the Queen did not take part in the revelries. The queen asked Harry to follow her and bring the babies with him. The castles interior was decorated to look like they were living in nature. The Queen opened a silver door and beckoned Harry inside. It was a circular room with a pool of bubbling clear water in the middle.

"It is a room where all the royal elves are given their names."

"So tonight my children will be given names?"

"Yes, Harry…could you please take off all the clothing from the babies." The queen walked to a hidden cubby and pulled out a heavy tome. In the tome was a feather pen and the Queen took a seat on the pools edge.

"Roll your shirt up Harry and bring the baby forth with the symbol I call."

"Mercury!" Harry handed her a girl with a mercury symbol on her palm and the Queen dipped the baby in water, took her back out, and handed the baby back to their father.

"Venus!"

"Earth!"

"Mars!"

"Jupiter!"

"Saturn!"

"Neptune!"

"Uranus!"

"Pluto!"

"The Hunter!"

Harry handed his grandmother all the babies, and after she dipped all the babies in the water. She immediately started to write something down. In that time, Harry dried all the babies and put them in white velvet gowns, booties, and caps. Harry place them back in the carriage and watched them go back to sleep.

Harry sat beside his grandmother and waited for her to be finished. After an hour so after the ink was dried and she was able to close the book and place it in its hidden cubby. That is when she told Harry their names.

"The baby born with the symbol Mercury will be called Menadra. She is the messenger, the first to hear any news and gossip. She is swift and has a light foot. She is the seductress as her voice can sway any opinion.

"The baby born with the symbol Venus will be called Helena. She is the huntress, no one can escape her once she starts the chase. She is headstrong and passionate. She is an adventuress who is only capable of passion and violence.

"The baby born with the symbol Earth will be called Gaiana. She is the mother, the protector of the innocence. She is motherly and softhearted. She is a conqueror of hearts , love, and loyalty.

"The baby born with the symbol Mars will be called Sphyrala. She is the warrior, the creator of aggression and defense. She is driven and passionate. She is the enchantress of blood and glory.

"The baby born with the symbol Jupiter will be called Blarissina. She is the ruler, the god above all. She is distant and elegant. She is an empress and above all.

"The body born with the sign of Saturn will be called Librilan. She is the scribe, the learner and explorer of all possibilities. She is a curious and friendly. She is the vizier to the intelligent.

"The baby born with the symbol of Neptune will be called Ariel. She is the protector, wielder of water and life to all creatures. She is mysterious and shy. She is the Unknown, death to foes and the bearer of life to friends.

"The baby born with the symbol of Uranus will be called Nephrya. She is the seer, the gatekeeper to unknown powers and futures. She is quiet and self-contained. She is the tapestry weaver of destiny.

"The baby born with the symbol of Pluto will be called Klausiria. She is the judge, the bearer of grudges and judgments. She is cold and untouchable. She is justice to those that pass her door of punishment and rewards.

"The baby born with the symbol of the Hunter will be called Octaviun. He is the strategist, the player with all the right ways to hunt and stalk prey. He is intelligent and cunning. He is the general, leader of fighters.

After the queen; his grandmother finished repeating all their names and what they are capable of, she slid to the floor and expelled a breath. Harry was thinking about the names and characteristics of his children. He stared at them and thought are they demi gods?

"Harry, my dear your children will grow tonight. Some of them will reach the age after toddler hood. Some will become toddlers and others will stay as babies. Do not be alarmed because after they have reached their desired age in the morning, they will start to age slowly like normal children."

"Grandmother I need to go back to my own time after the morning. I need to destroy the human wizard Voldermort, and find the real evil."

"I understand Harry. The reason why so many of our kind do not help the mortals is because, we must save our energy to fight a bigger evil that is trying to destroy all magical beings of Avalon and other magical worlds."

"Harry when you go back to your time you must contact the Lovegood family and the Delacour Family. The Lovegood family comes from a long line of mages and banshees. The Delacour have veela blood in them. Mages, banshees, and veela are magical creatures. They are one of us and understand."

"Mages are magical beings….I thought they were like wizards."

"No Harry, Mages have natural control of the elements and nature. They do not need those sticks that the mortal uses and they complete control over nature and the elements. Mages also only use grey magic that wizards consider evil because it is not beneficial to mortals but it is beneficial to all magical beings. Wizards need magical cores to help them zone into magic and they have no control over nature. Mages are also natural beast speakers."

"Banshees are not evil either, even though humans have been exterminating them for centuries. Banshees are the mortal equivalent to centurions. They guard and protect. They are extremely loyal and honest to all faults. They have an obsession with the unknown and mysterious. They are hated because of the deaths they have caused to humans and wizards alike that disturb or try to rob our artifacts."

"Veela are birds of prey. They prey on the beautiful and rich and are obsessed with perfection. They are cunning and loyal to a strong leader. Wizards have preyed on Veela for centuries and used them for breeding children with extraordinary beauty. They can control fire with ease and they can sway all to their cause with their eerie beauty."

"Harry there has been many magical creatures put through death or slavery because they are misunderstood. The house elves have been enslaved because they are loyal to a fault. Did you know Harry why house elves were enslaved? The first wizard was kind to a homunculus and it gave its love to the wizard. It would follow the wizard everywhere and do whatever the wizard asked. The wizard told other of his kind and pretended to be nice to other elves until they were all either enslaved or killed for trying to escape back to Avalon."

Harry was horrified that wizards could be so cruel to living creatures like house elves. When he got back it was time for the golden trio to free all magical creatures from slavery.

"Harry mortals do not understand us; they label us evil if we do something that doesn't please them. All magical creatures have no love for mortals. Your friends have given you their complete loyalty and trust, which is why your bond to them is so strong because of how they feel for you. The house elf dobby has given his whole heart to you, should you ever free him he will die. The hippogriff buckbeak trusts you as if you were his leader."

"No magical creatures will ever harm your friends because they are marked as belonging to you. That is why Dobby serves them loyally too, because they are your property as dobby is. That is why Luna and Fleur are attracted to you as a leader and friend. They feel that you can protect them from all harm and they have a bond to you, as unknowingly swearing fealty to you as Old Man Gong has."

"Harry it is time to go to sleep and I'll watch my grandchildren when they change."

The Queen clapped her hands and a whole battalion of elves carrying bolts of clothe came in. Two male elves dragged Harry out and carried him to a room that resembled a jungle. Harry saw in the corner a bubbling hot spring and in front of him a bed of soft moss. The day took a toll on him and he fell asleep on the moss. Vines crept up to Harry and covered him with a blanket of soft moss.

&&&&&&

Harry woke up 8 hours later. Harry felt so refreshed and stretched his body. He stripped himself bare and jumped into the hot spring. Harry scrubbed himself with the soap found besides him. He stayed in the water for at least an hour and got out. As Harry was about to conjure clothes, Harry saw some breakfast and a pile of clothes. Harry ate the lemon porridge and put on his clothes. Harry put on the fresh clothes with some extra pieces.

The clothes were all black no adornments or anything. The underclothes were all made of black silk and Harry hastily put those on first. Harry than put on the pair of leather jerkins, and the shirt was made of tight leather too. The shirt was Chinese collared and the front was made up of frog clasp. The shirt reached mid thighs and Harry put on his wide black utility belt on. The over robe was made of dragon leather and lined with black fur. Harry slipped on his black boots and the gloves that were in the pile of clothes. Harry tied his hair with the black ribbon and jammed the sorting hat on his head.

It seemed the elves snuck back into his room and repaired the fray hat. There was no dirt or holes in it anymore. Connie told him good morning and was chanting the names of Harry's children and saying what fun he was going to have with Harry's kids. As Harry walked out all the elves bowed to him, but he didn't pay attention. He was walking to the naming room in a hurry, ready to see his children.

Harry walked to the door and knocked. The queen told him to enter. When he entered he was shocked. Gaiana, the baby born with the symbol Earth was the oldest. She looked to be about 10 years old now. She was wearing a blue dress with a white apron tied around her. Her hair was tied with a blue bow. She was gathering all the children and trying to make them eat.

"Come and eat you guys! Do you guys want to be punished?"

But none of the other children were listening. They were off doing their own thing like Librilan who was reading a book. She looked to be around 4 years old. She was wearing a grey dress and her hair was tied in a messy bun. On her nose was a pair of golden glasses. She was eating toast and reading at the same time.

Helena was looking at her reflection in the pool of now calm water. She looked to be about 9years old. She was wearing a pink dress with a big puffy bow on her head and dress. She was nibbling on strawberries and cream.

Klausiria was wearing a solemn black gown tied with a simple white sash in the back. Her hair was braided into neat plaits and tied with white ribbon. She was around the age of 6. She was solemnly watching Gaiana trying to get the other kids to sit and eat together. On her lap was a neat plate of cake topped with generous amounts of cream and cherry preserves.

Menadra was heckling Gaiana. She looked to be around 8. She was telling Gaiana how to make the other kids listen to her. She was wearing a teal blue and white dress. She had her hair in pig tail tied with white long ribbon. She was talking a mile a minute. Gaiana looked slightly annoyed with Menadra's nonstop chatter.

Octaviun, who looked around 3, was wearing a red tunic with black leggings. His auburn hair shoulder length. He had freckles all over his face and a mischievous glint in his dark green eyes. Octaviun was trying to pour a bowl of his blueberry oatmeal on Blarissina's face.

Blarissina only a year old was crying and throwing a tantrum. She was wearing a green gown and was wearing a golden bib, cap, and bootie. She hit Octaviun with her jewel encrusted bottle, causing the poor boy to spill oatmeal on himself.

Sphyrala was in the corner trying to jab Ariel with her fork. She was only 5 years old and she was a fighter. She was wearing a cream gown and her hair was disheveled. Her gown was ripped showing the black legging hiding under her dress.

Ariel who was 7 years old looked at Sphyrala with disdain. Behind Ariel was a wall that had oatmeal sliding down and a broken bowl and cup on the floor. Seemed Sphyrala threw her breakfast away. Ariel was wearing a white gown tied with a yellow sash. Her hair was curled and she was wearing a yellow headband.

Nephrya who was only 2 years old, sat next to Klausiria. She was playing with a blunt needle and thread. She had blueberry preserve all over her face thanks to Octaviun. She was wearing a purple gown and she was wearing a purple moppet on her head. Octaviun was stilling bothering Nephrya until she jabbed him hard with the blunt needle. It caused Klausiria to laugh.

Harry walked into the room and all the children got quiet. The queen walked up to him, she said," Are your children not beautiful?"

Harry didn't know how to respond so he only nodded. All the children stopped what they were doing, and shyly walked up to their handsome father. Gaiana carried Blarissina with her.

Harry kneeled on the floor and opened his arm wide. All the children ran and gave him a hug. The children remembered everything about their father the first time they popped out of their bubbles. They knew he was a kind hearted person, they could see his aura which was pure white.

This is our father thought the children. What Harry and the world didn't know was that Harry was father of god and goddess.

"Grandmother, I need to leave now."

"I know Harry; I'll see you in your time."

"Harry, make a circle with your children and hold on tight." The Queen walked into the middle of the circle and chanted some Elvin words. Purple light shot up from the queen, expanding itself until it covered everyone. Harry than felt himself transverse through the purple tunnel of time, holding his children tightly incase they got lost.

The circle landed softly near the persimmon tree. All the children exclaimed," Is this the mortal world father?"

Harry nodded.

Everyone come back and make a circle, Father Needs to apparate us to Grimmauld Place. The potter family formed a circle again and they apparated to their new home. They landed with a pop into the living room. It seemed the whole order was at the house today.

"Harry is that you? Come into the kitchen for dinner!" Yelled the elder Mrs.Weasley.

Harry walked into the Kitchen with his children, everyone got quiet. Than all the questions started to fly and pandemonium struck.

"Hello everyone these are my children!"

**A/N: So what you guys think? I'm not sure who Harry should get with. My muse has a thing for blood, so I had to do a story that centered on blood. I made the children have the personality of their runes, because it made it so interesting. If you guys are into myththology, than you guys would know that I modeled the children after the roman gods. I know you guys are like what the hell Harry has no love interest, so you guys tell me who you guys want! Ginny is out of the question though, because I like the Ginny/Neville pairing and I'm putting those pairing in my story. The love interest can be boy or girl! Cant wait to hear from you guys.**


End file.
